publicdiplomacywikiaorg-20200214-history
FiOS1
FiOS1 is a group of regional networks available exclusively on Verizon's Fios TV service. Launched in March 31, 2007 in Long Island and New Jersey and later in May 28, 2014 in Lower Hudson Valley, FiOS1 provides hyper-local news, weather, traffic, sports and also original programming. FiOS1 is only available in Northern New Jersey, Long Island, and Lower Hudson Valley. These networks include content produced by RNN. In addition the networks also produce their own newscasts. Sports coverage features local high schools and colleges such as Rutgers University, Hofstra University and Princeton University. Current on-air personalities include Morning: Co-anchors: CJ Papa and Christine Persichette Meteorologist: Brian Fitzgerald Traffic reporters: Lorin Richardson and Gloria Chapa Daytime: Anchors: Christa Lauri Meteorologists: Joe Cioffi Evening: Co-Anchors: Mike Gilliam and Courtney Kane Meteorologist: Joe Cioffi FiOS1 is on Channel 1 in SD and Channel 501 in HD in the FiOS TV channel lineup and is available at no extra cost to FiOS TV subscribers in the broadcast area. In 2013 FiOS1 TV Show, Restaurant Hunter received New York Emmy Award in the "Entertainment Feature/Segment".5 Programs FiOS1 programs may vary by region. The following programs are offered for the Long Island region 1: * My Long Island TV6 * Restaurant Hunter * Heroes on our Island * Money & Main$treet * Traffic 360 The following programs are offered for the New Jersey region:7 * New Jersey Central Report * This is Jersey * One on One * Life and Living * Caucus New Jersey * New Jersey Means Business The following programs are offered for the Lower Hudson Valley region:8 * Newsbreakers * Giants Access Blue * FiOS1 News This Week * Restaurant Hunter * Fitness Friday * FIOS1 News, Weather & Traffic The following programs are offered for all regions: * FIOS1 News Morning Edition * FIOS1 News Evening Edition * FIOS1 News Weekend Edition * FIOS1 News Daytime Edition * FIOS1 News Now * Push Pause * Build91011 In addition, all FiOS1 regional channels air local High School sports events in their respective region weeknights from 7:30 to 9:30. However, most of these regional newscasts and high school sports events are pre-recorded. News team All regions * Andrew Pineiro - Meteorologist * Joe Rao - Meteorologist * Rob Petrone - "Restaurant Hunters" host * Christine Sloan - "Restaurant Hunters" host * Larry Epstein - "Richard French Live" producer * Joe Cioffi - Meteorologist * Marc Weiner - News Director New Jersey * Mike Gilliam - Anchor / Reporter * Jim Watkins - Anchor * Molly Rokasy - Morning Anchor * Gloria Chapa - Traffic / Entertainment Reporter * Natalie Paterson - Reporter Long Island * Molly Rokasy - Morning Anchor * Megan Vega - Nighttime Anchor * Christa Lauri - Daytime Anchor * Gloria Chapa - Traffic / Entertainment Reporter Lower Hudson Valley * Lorin Richardson - Morning Traffic Anchor / Reporter * Christa Lauri - Daytime Anchor * Justin Walter - NY Sports Reporter See also * Verizon Communications * Verizon FiOS * News 12 Long Island * News 12 New Jersey